ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki:Rules and Regulations
' Rules and Regulations' are enforced by administrators on Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki to ensure the safety and enjoyment of our users. The rules below, are a mere summary of the policies enforced on this wiki, and if any rules are broken, there will be consequences. To see the full list of policies on Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki, see here. If you feel you are being treated unfairly by an administrator, let another administrator know, and the problem will be sorted. It is recommended that all users follow this page, to ensure that when rules are updated, users are notified. Rules and regulations summary *Please finish what you started to reduce the amount of stub pages on the wiki. **It makes the wiki look unorganized, and although there is no punishment, the page might be moved to your own userspace or deleted entirely. *If you are not logged in when you create a page, it is likely to be deleted. **There is no reason for you not to make a wikia account, other than for you to make unacceptable pages without taking the blame. If you are not logged in by accident, notify an administrator, and the page will be revived. *Be respectable towards the community here. **If you get into an argument with someone here, please, try to resolve it as quickly and calmly as possible. If you can't, admins will get involved, and both parties may be banned. *You are free to maturely debate with the admins about a disagreement, but you are not allowed to bicker with them or ignore their word entirely. *Say we delete a page of yours; there was a reason. You can ask why on our talk pages, and even try to convince us to reconsider. However, you are not allowed to start cursing us or put the page back up yourself without permission. **Though administrators are equal to any normal user, they should be acknowledged as an important member of the community, entrusted with certain tools to help them in their duties to the wiki and its community. *Don't make us mad, because if you are involved in an argument in the future, your reputation will come back to haunt you. **Any administrator abusing his or her powers, such as copying the work of others without permission, will be demoted from administrator. *Categories should not be added at your leisure without a purpose. **They should serve some kind of purpose that applies to more than just your character. Administrators will delete unused and unnecessary categories. Any categories that the admins decide are either redundant or useless or too exclusive to one character will be deleted. Continued violation of this without consulting the administration will first result in a warning, followed by a temporary ban. *Any user who vandalizes will be banned. This includes spam and advertising. **Find a different way to advertise your fan fiction, like in your signature. *Do not edit anyone's articles without their permission aside from spelling and grammar corrections or problems with the code and formatting of the page. **This classifies as vandalism *'Never' steal content from this wiki and move it to another wiki unless you brought it here in the first place. **We don't care if you say you have permission to move something. You have no way to prove this. The original author can do it themselves. Violation of this will result in a permanent ban without question. Most, if not all of original characters on this wiki are protected under intellectual property laws. *Admins' interpretation of certain rules may vary. Just warning you. **Remember, these rules are subject to change, and one admin may not agree with another's decision. Worst comes to worst, there will be an administrator meeting in order to come to a resolution. *Copied canon content on this wiki is not allowed. If you need a link to a canon character, use an external link to the Teen Titans wiki, DC wiki, or Marvel wiki. **Canon content that has been modified for fan fiction is however allowed. *'Please' try to keep this wiki PG-13. This means no porn. And the blood and guts should be kept to a minimum. *'''Art theft will not be tolerated. '''This means you cannot use art that you did not create without EXPLICIT permission from the artist who created it. **If the artist does allow you to use their art, some proof will be required (screenshots are not reliable proof, provide a link to a comments section or something that cannot be edited over). Any uncredited work will be deleted. Also, if you do create your own work, be sure to state either on the image itself, the page in which the artwork is used or on your own page that you made it (this means you must credit yourself for the artwork you made).